The present invention generally relates to slideable mounting assemblies, particularly to assemblies for slideably mounting covers or the like to a box or other object, and specifically in the most preferred form to assemblies for slideably mounting toppers to pickup trucks.
Because of the difficulties of removal and replacement of toppers on pickup trucks by direct securement such as by bolts, latches, or other fasteners, various slide mount assemblies have been developed which allow the topper to be slid from the pickup truck. However, prior slide mount assemblies had serious shortcomings which have limited their commercial viability. For example, prior slide mount assemblies included interlocking slide rails on the topper and the pickup truck. Thus, in order for the topper to be slid on the pickup truck, the topper had to be at a horizontal position corresponding to the horizontal position of the slide rails. Thus, either two or more people were required to maneuver the topper to the proper position and/or the topper had to be held by jacks or other temporary support members. Further, access was limited to the front of the topper (if slid rearward on the pickup truck) or through the rear of the topper and pickup truck and specifically it was not possible to tip the topper from side-to-side or end-to-end to gain access. Likewise, prior slide mount assemblies were of a bulky, elongated size which was difficult to package and ship. Further, prior slide mount assemblies were very time consuming and difficult to install to the pickup truck and topper.
Thus, a need continues to exist for an assembly allowing ease of removal and replacement of toppers on pickup trucks and which overcomes the many shortcomings of prior slide mount assemblies utilized for that purpose.